Porque aún lo siento
by VaaleCullen
Summary: Para Isabella Swan su vida en el instituto fue un infierno... la ultima broma que le gastan ará que odie mas su vida antigua, sobre todo a su autor, Edward Cullen. Pero luego de 7 años las cosas pueden cambiar...
1. Me Lastimas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen**) Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^.^**

**HUMM… NUEVA HISTORIA :D **

**Espero que les guste :) **

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**BPOV**

Mi cumpleaños número 17, sí, hoy…y el día está igual que en mi cabeza, gris y con unas nubes negras que salpican agua, maravilloso…

Mi madre está mirándome desde el cielo, y mi padre está muy sumido en su trabajo como para recordar que día es hoy, 17, nada nuevo, hace horas tenía 16, no noto el cambio a pesar de un número, me miro en el espejo, sigo igual que ayer e igual que hace un año, mi reflejo sigue igual, 1.63 de estatura, cabello indomable (debo recordar no dormir con el húmedo), flacucha y sin curvas, nada, a excepción de la pequeña curvatura que muestra donde se supone esta mi cintura, mis senos son pequeños, y mi trasero no es relleno, suspiro, todas las chicas del instituto a esta edad están lo suficientemente desarrolladas para hacer que los chicos babeen por ellas, creo que mi cuerpo se ha retrasado, parezco una niña de 15, quizás alguna niña de 15 sea más desarrollada que yo, suspiro y cierro la cremallera de mi chaqueta, me pongo mis anteojos, son de un marco negro y cuadrado, son grandes pero no las considero feas, ahora mi vista se arregla, trato de disimular mis ojeras cubriendo con mi cabello, no funciona, salgo a la calle sin haber tomado desayuno, una barra de cereal quizás no cuente como ello, sigo mi rutina como siempre, ¿qué caso tiene hacer algo nuevo si alguien lo arruinara?, cuelgo la mochila en mi hombro y me encamino bajo la lluvia, mi camioneta se descompuso y a mi padre no le interesa. Pasan autos, muchos de ellos, logro distinguir entre ellos uno, parpadeo para quitar el agua de mis pestañas, era un volvo plateado, sí, el nuevo vehículo de Edward Cullen, los siguen varios más, nadie se detiene a llevarme, siento que el agua está entrando a mis calcetas a través de mi converses, al igual que en toda mi ropa, mi cabellos se pega a mi cara por la lluvia, lo intento quitar sin lograrlo, me resigno y sigo mi camino.

Entro al instituto, todos están perfectamente secos, me miran como un bicho raro por lo mojada que estoy, estoy acostumbrada, bajo mi cabeza y camino en dirección silenciosa al baño, debo hacer algo con mi cabello que no deja de escurrir agua, siento frio, creo que resfriare, no quiero tener problemas hoy, camino los más rápido que puedo entre los alumnos vigilando a mis pies para no tropezar, no funciona…mi frente choca contra algo sólido, el golpe duele, me deja aturdida, siento a alguien gruñir, levanto mi cabeza y lo veo…Oh no!, es él, estoy en problemas, mi frente duele por el choque que tuve contra la espalda de Edward, espero que no me diga nada hiriente esta vez, la última vez que lo hizo casi no aguante las lágrimas, no quería que me vieran llorar, eso me hacía ver más débil y seria la carnada perfecta. No me importaba la crueldad para decirme las cosas de los demás, pero me dolía cuando Edward lo hacía, éramos vecinos y compañeros en clases, mi amor secreto, quise pensarlo mi héroe, soñaba en que algún día me defendería del resto y me juraría amor eterno, pero no, era quien me decía las cosas más crueles, preferiría que me golpearan en la cara a escucharlo hablarme así, sus gritos me asustaban, hacía que me volviera un diminuto insecto al que todos podían pisotear.

-Fíjate por donde caminas perra!-Tanya, la nueva novia de esta semana de Edward, la rubia enterró su dedo índice en mi pecho recalcándome lo que decía-O acaso necesitas que te arregle la vista estúpida?!-levanto solo un poco la mirada, ella está furiosa, Edward solo me ve desde su posición despectivamente, para el no valgo nada, Tanya levanta su mano de pronto para golpearme cierro mis ojos apretándolos fuerte, siento el sonido y el ardor en mi mejilla izquierda, mis ojos se llena de lágrimas de furia, vuelve a levantar su mano y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, esto es humillante, a Edward le parece gracioso que Tanya me golpee, apretó lo más fuerte que puedo mis parpados esperando el golpe, su mano no llega a mi rostro, lentamente abro mis ojos, Edward está tomando la muñeca de Tanya, el me salvo…

-Tanya, no gastes tu tiempo en ella, lo estúpida no se le pasara-eso dolió, siento que millones de agujas taladran mi corazón, salo humillada ahogando mis lágrimas, entro al baño lo más rápido que puedo, muerdo la manga de mi chaqueta mojada luchando para que mis lágrimas no caigan, Edward vio como Tanya me golpeaba, el ardor de mi mejilla no se parecía al dolor de verlo reír de mi desgracia, quiero gritar, desparecer, nadie me quiere…nadie siente algo de cariño por mi…nadie se preocupa de mi…la única persona que lo hizo está muerta, mi madre me amó…ella me cuido hasta que el cáncer acabo con sus vida, me dejo, mi vida se apagó.

Respiro profundo y salgo de mi escondite, tengo mi primera clase con Ángela, mi única amiga, ella está esperándome en mi casillero, me siento mal, por mi culpa no se le acercan los populares, dice que no le importa.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella! -me saluda con su característica sonrisa, ella se acordó, se lo agradezco en silencio, intento imitar su sonrisa, pero como siempre, otra vez no funciona.

-Hola Ángela

-Lista para matemáticas?-me pregunta y asiento

-Ben pasara por mi hoy, quiere que te llevemos a casa?

-No te preocupes-intento sonreírle y camino en silencio a su lado mientras ella me habla, Ben debe amarla, mucho, demasiado, es muy romántico con ella, se preocupa por ella, la envidio, pero no malintencionadamente, yo quisiera que alguien se preocupara siquiera un tercio de lo que Ben hace a Ángela.

Paso el día como siempre, lento, me dirijo a mi última clase luego de sacar los libros de mi casillero, intento pasar desapercibida, no funciona, alguien pone su pie en mi camino y tropiezo, mis libros caen regados por todas partes, estor de rodillas y manos en el piso, mi rodillas arden, eso seguro dejara alguna huella, mi piel blanca es propensa a hematomas, escucho risas y levanto mi cabeza, frente a mi esta Edward mirándome con una mueca de arrogancia en su cara, luego se ríe, apilo mis libros humillada entre risas de los demás, me doy cuenta de que Mike fue quien hizo que me tropezara, no importa, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a recibir golpes, me levanto tambaleándome, hago una mueca de dolor por mis rodillas, tiemblan, me doy cuenta de que una de ella tiene un líquido rojo sobre mi pantalón, no es agua precisamente, arde, miro a Edward otra vez, él está riendo con su perfecta boca, es se está riendo de mí, se ríe de mi dolor como los demás, lo miro dolorida e intenta ahogar sus risas, pero eso solo aumenta sus carcajadas, humillada mas que antes quizás, salgo de ahí, camino lejos, y lo más rápido que puedo, cada paso es una tortura para mi rodilla, el roce durdo de mis jeans duele, pero sigo mi camino.

Biología, ultima clase, debo sentarme junto a Edward, sé que a él le desagrada la historia, se sienta con cara de dolor junto a mí, me pregunto si huelo mal, disimuladamente olfateo mi cabello, mi ropa, nada, me he bañado como todos los días y mi cabello olía a fresas gracias al shampoo, igual que mi ropa por la colonia, me gusta ese olor, quizás a él le desagradan las frezas, no lo sé.

Edward no me habla, ni siquiera me mira, escucho que se burlan otra vez de mí a mis espaldas, cierro los ojos y visualizo a mi madre, ella me da la fuerza para seguir, cada vez falta menos, solo unas semanas más, iré a la universidad, estudiare medicina y comenzare de nuevo. Las horas se hacen eternas pero por fin tocan el timbre, Edward no se ha movido, está buscando algo en su mochila, quiero salir, pero si él está aquí se dará cuanta de que mi rodilla sangra un poco, me humillara más, lo veo despedirse de todos los chicos que pasan por su lado, pronto en el salón solo quedan algunas personas cierro mis ojos con fuerza y suspiro, me levanto apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, ahogo un gemido de dolor, solo necesito llegar a casa y vendarme la rodilla rasmillada, eso duele, meto con cuidado mi silla en su lugar junto a la mesa, y luego cuelgo la mochila en mi hombro, miro a mi compañero de asiento para cerciorarme de que no me viera…su atención ya no estaba en la mochila, sus ojos verdes están abiertos como platos mirando mi rodilla, su boca semi abierta, mira mi cara enrojecida quizás para decirme algo, automáticamente saco mi mochila de mi hombro y la pongo sobre mis piernas obstruyendo su visión, salgo de ahí.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**NUEVA HISTORIAA! ESTOY EMOCIONADA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO ME ODIEN POR LA TRAMA, PERO ES LA UNICA FORMA DE QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA SU CURSO :D**

**PD: Sé que debería actualizar mi otra historia 'Edward, mi problema personal', pero a mi computadora alguien le borro la historia y lo quise asesinar ¬¬ broma jejejeje O.o, pero si me enoje bastante, ahora tendré que recordar que debía escribir y me estoy demorando bastante, la inspiración se fue….. :/ y espero que vuelva \^.^/**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	2. Aún no lo creo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen**) Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^.^**

**ACTUUALIZACION! :D**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ;)**

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀

**BPOV**

El clima me odia, salgo y comienza a llover, mi suerte sigue siendo la misma, mi cara se empapa por la lluvia, exhalo y veo el oxígeno blanco que sale de mí, eso me hace ver aún más el frio de Forks.

Era mi cumpleaños y el día aún continuaba así, solo quería llegar a casa y secarme, pero aún faltaba la mitad del camino, mi rodilla dolía, no tanto como hace momentos, pero dolía, siento una auto aproximarse por la carretera, me preparo para que salpique agua nuevamente en mi como todos, no volteo a verlo pero sé que ha disminuido la velocidad, almenos es consciente de que una persona va caminando entre la lluvia, sigo con mi trayecto agradeciéndoselo en silencio, miro al piso para no tropezarme, siento que le vehículo está cada vez más cerca, luego se detiene.

"Algo debió sucederle"-pienso y sigo

-Isabella-una voz varonil y profunda habla desde el auto, me volteo insegura de saber quién es, nadie me habla casi. Mi respiración se corta cuando lo veo, es Edward, él está hablándome…-Sube, te llevo- me quedo estática, esto era una broma?, no me muevo, me quedo en mi lugar, retuerzo mis dedos-Vas a subir o no?-me habla entre dientes, e asusto, camino despacio hacia el vehículo, pongo mi mano en la puerta y me acomodo en su asiento trasero, cierro la puerta esperando no golpearla mucho.

-Gracias-murmuro despacio, me mira por su espejo retrovisor, sus orbes verdes son hermosas, bajo mi cabeza y miro mis dedos, espero no empapar mucho su hermoso auto.

-No hay de que-mira hacia el frente apretando las manos en su volante, me pateo internamente no sé por qué-Como te encuentras?-me pregunta y yo pierdo el aire, nadie se interesa en mí, manos el, si esto era una broma ya no quiero seguir, quiero bajarme, mi labio tiembla, repentinamente quiero llorar.

-Bien, gracias-mi murmullo sale ahogado, su vista se dirige hasta mis rodillas, lo veo fruncir el ceño, debería asustarme o no?, creo que tomo la primera

-Tu rodilla…-miro en mi dirección a su mirada, la tela de mi pantalón tiene un leve color rojizo, bañado por la lluvia, con todo esto había olvidado lo de mi rodilla. Me retuerzo incomoda en el asiento, pero luego me detengo, puedo arruinar el tapiz de su auto nuevo-Me di cuenta que te lastimaste…lo siento-Se disculpa, ¿se está disculpando?, ¿enserio?, ¿él?, me atraganto con mis saliva, estoy soñando y en realidad estoy sumergida hasta el fondo en la tina de baño…pero no, él está disculpándose y me está mirando… ¿preocupado?

-No es nada…-bajo mi cabeza otra vez apretando mis dedos aún más fuerte contra la tela de mi mojada chaqueta.

-Como que no es nada…Isabella, eso fue por lo de esta mañana cierto?-me callo, intento mentirle y decirle que no es verdad, pero temo su reacción, que me dirá, se enojaría conmigo?, no lo sé, aun así no me arriesgo, niego con la cabeza solamente.

-Isabella no me mientas!, fue por eso?-ahora su volumen de voz sube, me vuelvo diminuta

-No-Sollozo y pronto me doy cuenta de que mi voz se ha vuelto trémula, siento alivio al darme cuenta que ya estamos aparcados en su casa, me bajo antes de que pueda evitarlo murmurando un leve 'gracias', y me encamino a casa.

-Isabella, en realidad lo siento!-lo escucho gritar tras de mi pero no me volteo, camino a mi casa y cierro la puerta, subo a mi habitación y me quito la ropa húmeda, me doy un baño con agua caliente y luego curo mi rodilla con alcohol, arde, pero ya pasara, le pongo unas venditas y me hago un ovillo en mi cama como siempre y lloro, lloro contra mi almohada callando mis gritos, lloro por ser tan torpe, lloro por que los demás me odian y no se la razón, lloro porque no tengo afecto, lloro y me quedo dormida.

Mi rostro duele, mi mejilla izquierda tiene un pequeño moratón por el golpe de Tanya, con mi cabello y rostro intento cubrir mi cara pero se ve igual, creo que debería faltar a clases hoy si quiero evitar las preguntas y el constante acoso por parte de Edward, últimamente ha estado actuando extraño preguntándome como estoy, eso me asusta. Intento cubrirlo un poco por si mi padre se da cuenta, en algún lugar debo tener el maquillaje que nunca use, regalo de tía Sue la última vez que vino a visitarnos a Forks, hace un año, pero no a cubrió muy bien, mi mejilla pasaba de un morado a verde y amarillo, parecía que tenía un arcoíris ahí, luego de intentar cubrirlo, me dedique a hacer los deberes de mi casa.

Siento el timbre, ¿quién será?, quizás Charlie olvido la llave, aunque a esta hora no suele llegar a casa, son las... ¿6:30?, tampoco el cartero, no viene los viernes y no se molesta en tocar, solo pone las cartas en el buzón. Baje poniéndome el cabello tras mi oreja, acomode mis anteojos y abrí la puerta.

-Hola-Edward me saludo parado en la entrada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?, quizás su padre, Carlisle, lo mando a entregarle un recado a mi padre.

-susurro bajando mi cabeza

-Humm…puedo pasar?-me preguntó, lo miro incrédula, pero me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar-Como te sientes?-susurró mirándome detenidamente, mis mejillas ardieron.

-Bien…supongo-trago en seco, él entrecierra los ojos

-No fuiste a clases hoy-afirmó, no lo quise mirar

-Tuve un problema…yo hum…-mi voz es casi inaudible a estas alturas, él nunca me había hablado tanto sin insultarme o algo por el estilo, tampoco venía a mi casa y no se interesaba en mí.

-Fue por lo de ayer?-me miro buscando mis ojos

-No…-niego con mi cabeza levantándola un poco, _Oh no_…el está viendo mi mejilla, oculto mi cara, toma mi barbilla y me obliga a levantarla, me mira asombrado.

-Que le sucedió a tu mejilla?-me mira y abre su boca, me estremezco con su toque, me recorre un escalofrío, mi estómago arde, al parecer no recuerda lo que Tanya hizo…

-Me golpee con la puerta-miento, frunce el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntan, sé que soy mala mentirosa.

-Dime la verdad, que te sucedió?-entro en pánico, necesito sacar este tema de aquí, trago en seco-¿a qué viniste?-quita su suave y cuidada mano de mi cara, extraño el roce, me sonrojo.

-Traje tu tarea-me entrego un papel, acabo de darme cuenta que lo traía en una de sus manos, lo recibo.

-Gracias-intento sonreírle

-Puedo ver tu mejilla?-me mira levantando una ceja

-No…estoy bien gracias-lo acompaño a la puerta haciendo que me siga, se voltea a verme cuando ya está afuera

-Es mentira, tienes morado, déjame revisarlo-se acerca un paso y yo retrocedo otro

-Todos me lastiman y a ti te importa un miserable moretón?-levanto una ceja armándome de coraje, me está mirando boquiabierto-He recibido más golpes y no son necesariamente físicos!-me mira intentando decirme algo

-Yo…-no lo dejo terminar, cierro la puerta en su hermosa cara, seguro el volverá a su casa, con sus padres que lo aman y consienten entre lujos y amor, mientras yo debo arreglármelas sola para salir adelante. Siento ganas de gritarle a alguien, tantos años de ira contenida me pasan la cuenta, debo contar hasta 10.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕

**Sé que aún está girando en torno a la vida en el instituto de Bella ejej Pero en un Capitulo o Dos la historia saltara 7 años más tarde y sabrán también acerca de la nueva vida de Bella :) **

**Solo pido paciencia xD **

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	3. Invitación y Desilusiones

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen **) Y LA HISTORIA ES MÍA ^.^**

**ACTUALIZACIIÓN! **

**:D**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p>•<strong>*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨<strong>

**BPOV**

Lunes, me preparo y salgo de casa, mi mochila lleva lo necesario, afuera hace frio, pongo seguro a la puerta y doy un paso bajando la escalinata, caigo, el impacto lo reciben mis manos, me levanto sacudiéndome y las miro, tienen unos pequeños rasguños, la escarcha no es buen amigo de mi poca coordinación, mi madre siempre bromeaba con eso, como la extraño…

Camino en silencio con las manos en mi chaqueta, suspiro, solo quedan dos semanas y seré libre, iré a la universidad y comenzare con mi vida otra vez.

Entro al instituto, espero pasar desapercibida, por suerte no está el grupito de Edward por ningún lado, suspiro aliviada, mi vista se dirige a una gran cartulina pegada en uno de los diarios murales, una chica del instituto tuvo un accidente y necesita donadores, no aran una prueba de sangre en clases… no he desayunado y eso me podrá traer problemas…

Ultima clase, Biología, me siento en silencio, tengo un mal presentimiento, aunque es claro, un no nos han hecho el examen de sangre y yo solo he comido un yogurt y una barra de cereal, agradezco que Edward no haya intentado hablarme, el profesor Molina entra y pone delante de nosotros una pequeña maquinita alargada y sellada que tiene una aguja en la punta, se supone que debemos pinchar nuestros dedos con eso. Siento mi cabeza pesada de pronto, a mi alrededor todos estaban sacando los artículos y pinchando sus dedos, Edward tiene su pulgar con unas gotas de sangre, es roja, nunca había visto sangre más roja, nunca había visto sangre más roja, la mía era casi negra, extraña, no me atrevo a pinchar mi dedo. Adelante Lauren e Irina tienen sus dedos con sangre, Mike y Jessica, Tyler y Ángela, vuelvo mi vista a Edward, su mano ya no tiene sangre, la limpio con algodón, mi cabeza da vueltas, mis ojos se cierran, pero los vuelvo a abrir, veo una imagen borrosa, entrecierro los ojos pero mi vista no se arregla, me quito las gafas pero es aún peor, mi cuerpo pesa y siento que me debilito, escucho a alguien hablarme, dice mi nombre, me pregunta algo, no logro saber que es, cierro mis ojos cansada, una mano toma mi brazo sujetándome, caigo a la oscuridad.

…

Siento algo, un olor fuerte entra por mis fosas nasales, el olor a alcohol me invade, abro los ojos pestañeando rápido, una imagen borrosa de una mujer que sonreía se aclara, es la enfermera, le habla a alguien haciéndole ceñas, se aleja y siento un portazo, intente sentarme pero unas manos en mis hombros lo impiden.

-No deberías ponerte de pie aun-una voz como el terciopelo me habla, mi oxigeno se quedó atrapado en mi garganta-La enfermera dijo que te desmayaste por tener las defensas bajas, no has comido ni dormido bien –¡la voz de Edward!, abrí mis ojos, él estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Humm…debemos ir a clase-murmuro sin saber muy bien que hacer en esta situación…¿el me trajo aquí?, ¿cargando?. Su sonrisa de medio lado aparece, trago en seco.

-Las clases acabaron hace treinta minutos- _Oh!_, ¿tanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?, me levanto poniendo mis dos pies en el piso de cerámica, de inmediato todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, tengo que afirmarme a la camilla, Edward pasa una mano por mi cintura sosteniéndome, trago en seco, su proximidad me quema, siento su respiración en mi oído y tiemblo. Logro estabilizarme y me sostengo, él se lleva las manos a sus bolsillos carraspeando.

siento…hum…no quise quitarte tu tiempo-murmuro y solo asiente, tomo mi mochila, estaba cerca de la camilla, supuse que él la trajo-Gracias-murmuro y me doy la vuelta, lo dejo ahí, él no se mueve, mi estómago cruje cuando salgo a al frio del patio, subo la cremallera de mi chaqueta, me voy rápido de ahí.

-¡Isabella espera!-Edward me toma el brazo y me voltea, mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, miro mis zapatos-Humm…la enfermera dijo que debías comer algo nutritivo y no hacer mucho esfuerzo, así que humm…Te llevo?...-me está mirando y sus ojos verdes se graban a fuego en mi mente, comienzo a transpirara helado, estoy temblando

-Te lo agradezco pero puedo caminar, gracias-jadeo, se acerca más a mí, retrocedo

-Vamos, así te podría llevar comer algo…no te has alimentado bien…-tiene el ceño fruncido…él me está invitando a comer?, nunca pensé que escucharía algo así de él, debe ser solo compromiso por mi estado.

-Enserio…no importa-sacudo mi cabeza, se acerca otra vez, retrocedo y choco contra algo duro y frio, volteo un poco mi rostro, estoy atrapada entre su auto y el, me desespero.

-Vamos-me sonríe y abre la puerta, me hace entrar de copiloto, cuando cierra la puerta me quedo estática, me tiene atrapada, no puedo respirar, contengo el aire en mis pulmones, el sube y arranca el auto.

-Bella…¿puedo decirte así?-luego de un rato me habla para preguntarme si me puede decir Bella, a si me dicen las personas que quiero y…

-Si-murmuro

-Bien, sé que dijiste que no debía importarme…pero como te siente?-¿Qué?, ¿A qué venia eso?, ¿Qué debía responder?

-Hum…bien…?-sale más como una pregunta que como una afirmación

-Tu mejilla aun duele?-me muerdo la lengua, supuse que había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje para cubrir lo verdoso de mi mejilla. Me limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento…-murmura-Te…te gusta la comida árabe?-está preguntándome si me gusta?, no sé qué debo responder, nunca la he comido, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Nunca…nunca he comido eso…-bajo mi cabeza avergonzada

-Humm…y la comida china-niego, ¿es acaso una nueva forma de humillarme?

-Y si solo vamos a comer pastas o pizza?-¿vamos?, ¿los dos?, ¿él y yo?, enserio siento que esto no es verdad y que estoy aun inconsciente en la enfermería…pasta…la pasta me gusta, soy mitad Italiana, la madre de mi madre lo ere, la pasta me gusta.

-Humm…la pasta me gusta…soy mitad Italiana…-bajo mi cabeza cuando el me mira, me sonrojo. Mucha información para un momento.

-No lo sabía-sonríe y me pierdo-como es Italia?-¿está buscando conversar conmigo?, ¿enserio?

-Solo he ido una vez y no lo recuerdo-bajo mi cabeza otra vez, recuerdo que fui a los 10 años, aunque no recuerdo mucho del viaje.

-A sí que vamos a comer pasta-me sonríe- conozco una lugar donde sirven la mejor-aun me pregunto si esto es verdad…creo que se evaporara cuando abra los ojos como siempre, ¿saldré a comer con…Edward?...siento un teléfono vibrar, pero no es el mío, Edward saca su Iphone del bolsillo de su pantalón, mueve una mano disculpándose, asiento y él contesta.

-Hum…si, va bien-¿va bien?, ¿Quién?, alguien habla por la otra línea pero no logor entenderlo, Edward habla en claves…-Okey en diez minutos estaré ahí-Cuelga y me mira, me volteo sonrojada, me doy cuenta de que hemos cambiado de dirección y estamos llegando a mi casa.

-Isabella…humm…Olvide que debo lleva a Tanya al centro comercial…-pasa la mano por su alborotado cabello-Podemos dejar la comida para otro momento…?-me doy cuenta que ya estamos en frente de mi casa, me muerdo la lengua para no llorar, mi corazón se rompe…a él le interesa solo Tanya…

-No importa-sollozo y me bajo del auto-Gracias-murmuro y cierro la puerta del copiloto, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y siento que arranca su Volvo, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me deslizo por ella, me abrazo a mis rodillas mientras lloro en silencio.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL NUEVO Cap.!<strong>

_**-Sí, Edward se ve muy tierno x) Pero es un león vestido de oveja…-**_(no lo odien :P)

_**-Maldita Tanya por hablar en el momento menos indicado ¬¬"-**_

**Bien, en el otro capítulo Bella se enterará de lo cruel de una Broma :C **

…**Y pasara el tiempo, Pronto aparecerá nuestro Jacob**

**PD: Gracias por sus comentarios chicas ** !

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos...**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	4. Cruel verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen**) Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^.^**

**ACTUALIZACION!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

-Tanya…es necesario que aun haga eso?-estoy tras ella con sus bolsas de tienda, me siento patético.

-Edward, cuando aceptaste la apuesta quedo claro que lo arias, ¿no me digas que sientes lastima por es pobre…cosa?-ella se voltea a mirarme, no lo quiero hacer, no quiero humillarla, tiene buen corazón, sé que su vida no ha sido fácil, nunca se ha metido con nadie. Sé que debe ser difícil no tener una madre…

-Ella no me ha hecho nada Tanya…

-¿Edward, donde está tu palabra?, ¿quieres quedar como un idiota frente a Mike?

-No quiero jugar con ella, ha sufrido bastante ya

-Claro que no!, creo que ni siquiera le importara, debe estar acostumbrada-me entrega otra de sus bolsas, si antes me sentía patético…ahora sé que lo soy.

Guardo las bolsas en la maleta trasera de mi auto, lamento el hecho de no haber llevado a Isabella a comer, sé que no se ha alimentado bien, quise llevarla pero Tanya me llamo en ese momento, me dio ira pensar que ella se quedaría sin comer algo distinto solo porque Tanya me llamaba para llevarla al centro comercial. Cuando se desmayó en Biología, la tome en brazos y la lleve a enfermería, Tanya me dio una mirada de reprimenda, pero no me importo, me quedé asombrado por su peso, era demasiado liviana, sentí como se amoldaba a mis brazos como un pequeño gatito, casi podía oírla ronronear. Pensé en lo que estaría a punto de hacerle, no quería, se veía tan indefensa…tan frágil, cuando estaba junto a mí siempre se sonrojaba y bajaba su cabeza, era como una niña chiquita con grandes ojos chocolates, podía verlos a través de sus anteojos, eran expresivos, pero nunca sonrió de verdad, nunca llegaba su sonrisa a ellos.

-Hey! Edward!-Mike se acercaba a lo lejos junto a Tyler, más atrás Jessica e Irina.

-Hola- salude desganado, me apoye en uno de los árboles del parque, me sentía sucio, no quería esto, pero…

-Y?, como vas con Swan?-Tyler golpeo me hombro, asentí con la cabeza.

-Debes hacerlo rápido, cuanto antes, mejor, recuerda que ya casi se acaban las clases-Irina me guiño un ojo.

-Por qué yo?, no puede ser otro?-los miro y sueltan carcajadas, mi estómago se retuerce.

-Ya habíamos quedado con eso Edward, yo no lo are y Tyler tampoco, u eres el más cercano, además cada vez que te ve se sonroja, eres el indicado-Mike se ríe en mi cara-O acaso es que no tienes cojones?...o eres gay?-eso no se lo permito, lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estampo contra un árbol

-Que mierda estás hablando?, te demostrare que no lo soy y lo que puedo hacer-lo suelo, voy donde Tanya y le doy un beso como nunca, tomo las llaves de mi auto y me voy.

Entro a casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme ropa, me limito a saluda con la mano a mis padres y mi tío Garret McCarthy, seguro están hablando del nuevo progreso de la empresa y blah, blah blah, a mí no me interesa y menos a Emmett McCarthy, mi primo.

Cruzo la reja hacia casa de los Swan, sé que puedo hacerlo, respiro profundo y toco, al tercer golpe abre su padre, Charlie Swan.

**BPOV**

Estoy peinando mi cabello húmedo luego de la ducha, sé que mi padre ha llegado, me saludó moviendo su mano desde el salón cuando fui por mi sándwich. Termino con mi cabello y cepillo mis dientes.

-Isabella!-mi padre toca mi puerta, pongo la mano en la manija y la hago girar

-Que sucede?-pregunto y hace una mueca

-Te buscan…-quiero preguntar quién es, nadie viene a verme, pero mi padre me toma del brazo haciendo que me voltee a mirarlo-solo quiero que vuelvas temprano…y compórtate bien okey?-asentí, pero no sabía por qué me decía eso, quizás Ángela había venido a verme para ir a algún lugar, pero Charlie nunca me dijo eso las pocas veces que salí con ella. Bajo casi tropezando con las escalas, maldita torpeza!, mi mano alcanza la manilla y abro la puerta, levante la cabeza y lo que vi me hizo perder la razón.

-Hola Isabella-Edward estaba frente a mí, con sus manos en los bolsillos

-hum… -murmure

-Yo…le dije a tu padre que habíamos quedado para ir a comer, así que…quieres ir?-se rasca la nuca mirando hacia otro lado, mi boca se abre-Sé que te había dicho que iríamos antes, pero tuve un problema y ya sabes…pero ahora no habrán interrupciones-sonrió-vamos?...digo, si tú quieres…-que debo responder ahora?, no quiero ir, está comportándose extraño, pero…

-Yo humm…sssi-respondo sin muchas ganas arrastrando la 's' en un murmullo, él sonríe y me invita a seguirlo. Por el camino no conversamos mucho, lo poco que él decía era más a lo que yo hacía, me limitaba a negar o asentir con la cabeza, o de vez en cuando susurraba una pequeña frase.

-Que se servirán?-una chica de cabello negro llego a nuestra mesa, me sonroje y baje la cabeza cuando capte que la chica le estaba coqueteando a Edward como si yo no estuviera ahí, me mordí la lengua jugando con una servilleta en silencio.

-Que quieres comer Isabella?-levante mi cabeza abriendo mis ojos como platos cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía, mi estómago ardió y algo me recorrió las espalda.

-Yo hum…lo que tú quieras-respondí agitada, di una mirada a mi mano, Edward aun tenia su mano sobre la mía, la mesera me miro lanzándome dagas cuando tomo la orden: Ravioles con queso y Coca-Cola para beber.

Ella se fue, quite mi mano bajo la de él y la escondí en mi regazo bajo la mesa, la chica llego con nuestras ordenes, aun estábamos en silencio.

-Bella…puedo llamarte así?-me miro, mi sobrenombre sonaba como terciopelo en sus labios

-Si…-respondo embobada

-Están buenos he?-me dijo sonriendo, asentí, estábamos en un silencio incomodo, sé que él no quería estar aquí y yo tampoco, mi cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Porque eres tan silenciosa?-me miro sonriendo, seguro acostumbraba a salir con chicas muy parlanchinas

-No lo sé…quizás soy algo extraña-baje mi cabeza

-No hagas eso-arrugo el ceño al hacer que sus cejas casi se juntaran

-Hacer que?-me muerdo el labio

-Bajar tu cabeza cada vez que te hablo, eres como un pequeño gatito asustadizo…vez, lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿porque?-me doy cuenta que tiene razón, no quiero responder, no sé qué responder…

…_Es porque me di cuenta que te amo_…

Me lleno la boca con comida, espero cambie de tema, no lo hace.

-No me evadas por favor…solo quiero ser amable…-que? Esto era una nueva forma de llamarle a burlarse de mí?

-Por qué quieres ser amable conmigo?-le pregunto

-Yo…humm-se nota que está divagando, y sé que no tiene respuesta, espero a que invente algo, no me responde.

-Edward, solo estás haciendo esto por lastima y yo no quiero que nadie me compadezca…-el me mira con sus cejas alzadas, casi desapareciendo en el límite de su cabello.

-No lo hago por eso bella, solo quería invitarte a comer-me responde

-Invitas a comer a tus amigos…yo no soy uno de ellos ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo eres-miente

- No mientas, porque luego de haberme ignorado por casi cuatro años, de haberme humillado todo este tiempo con tus amigos dices que quieres ser mi amigo?...nunca haz echo algo por nadie en tu vida!, no sabes cómo se sienten lo demás!-una gota cae a mi mano, me doy cuenta que estoy llorando, intento tragarme mis lágrimas, pero no puedo, siguen cayendo.

-Bella…yo lo lamento no quise…-me seco las lágrimas con la manga de m chaqueta

-Gracias por la comida-me levanto de mi lugar y salgo de ahí, él no se ha movido. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y quiero desaparecer del mundo, quiero que un hoyo profundo se habrá bajo mis pies.

-Bella!-escucho gritos de un hombre tras de mí, reacciono cuando alguien me voltea haciendo que lo mire, es Edward, me está llevando a su auto, me sienta en el copiloto y me pone el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡No te puedes ir así, te pudo pasar algo!,¡¿sabes lo que le hacen a chicas indefensas como tú en la calle?!-Me grita y lloro aún más-Bella…no llores, mira lo siento vale?, yo no sé lo que paso y…no debí gritarte

-Si el problema era que mi padre podría culparte de que algo me pasara ¡no importa!, a él no le intereso, ¡no le intereso a nadie!-le grito y me doy vuelta para intentar abrir la puerta del auto, él las tiene con seguro-Quero irme de aquí, ábrela!-le pido tirando de la puerta

-No lo voy a hacer!-me grita devuelta-no dejare que te pase algo!

-Y eso a ti que te importa!, no intentes ayudarme, no te creo nada!-comienzo a tirar de la puerta y a fritar desquitando mi rabia-Abre la maldita puerta!-estoy desesperada, quiero salir, me siento como si estuviera enjaulada con un león.

-Isabella, cálmate y óyeme!-me grita y me gira con brusquedad para que mire sus dos orbes verdes, se ve enojado, cansado, triste…no sé cómo carajos se ve!

-Por favor déjame salir-suplico en un sollozo

-No lo voy a hacer Isabella-me doy cuenta que se ha detenido, estamos cerca del bosque-sabes porque?, porque a mi tu si me importas!-abro los ojos. Siento su boca sobre la mía, ¿Qué sucedió?, sus calurosos labios están robándome el aliento, son suaves, dulces, él está tomando mi nuca para acercarme más a él, su cuerpo está sobre la palanca de cambios para llegar al mío, mi cara esta roja, mis ojos casi no se pueden abrir más cuando siento su lengua delinear mis labios, por falta de aire le doy acceso y me penetra con ella, es blanda, suave, me estoy volviendo loca, se me escapa un gemido y él se separada de mi despacio, no puedo articular palabra alguna, estoy temblando.

-Bella...puedo…?-asiento y él se sube sobre mi reclinando el asiento, tiemblo otra vez al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos están por todas partes-Te Amo…

Yo también, pero ya nada importa, porque él me hizo el amor.

Él es dueño de mi primera vez.

* * *

><p>Pienso en lo que ha ocurrido ayer, aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, mi primer beso, no quiero mirarlo a la cara, me avergüenzo por saber lo que paso ayer en la noche, lo que ocurrió en su auto. Me dirijo a clase de música antes del toque de timbre, quiero estar en algún lugar y alejarme de todo, mi cabeza aun da vueltas, escucho risas en el salón, la puerta esta entreabierta, me asomo a mirar por curiosidad, sé que no debería hacerlo pero algo me llama ahí, miro por el espacio de la puerta, la mano de Edward está rodeando la cintura de Tanya y ella se sostiene de igual manera a él, están con su grupo de amigos, están riendo…<p>

-A sí que Edward gano la apuesta- Tanya pasa su dedo por el brazo de Edward

-Fue muy…malo…hacerlo con ella?-Tyler hace una mueca de horror, Edward no ha hablado nada

-Mejor ya págale Mike-el roda los ojos ante la acusación de Irina-Suficiente tuvo con estar con esa…-saca de su bolsillo unos billetes.

-Al parecer fue fácil, ¿no?-la voz le pertenece a Jessica, ella está abrazando a Tyler por el costado.

-Yo...humm… - Edward hace una mueca, y todos rompen en risas, mi corazón se estruja haciendo un vacío en mi pecho, se me escapa un sollozo, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, los seis se dan la vuelta a mirarme, la sonrisa se le borra a Edward de la cara, lo miro con mis ojos empañando, eso duele, salgo corriendo de ahí, estoy humillada, siento a alguien gritar a lo lejos, no me importa, corro lo más rápido que puedo, no me detengo, corro lejos de ahí. Casi a la salida Ángela me toma del brazo, la miro y lloro aún más, ella sabe lo que sucedió, no es necesario explicárselo y tampoco necesita que se lo diga, me lleva a mi casa y me encierro en mi cuarto, mi padre no me pregunta nada, sé que debe ser difícil lidiar con una hija adolecente. Ya no me quedan lágrimas, solo sollozo en silencio.

-Bells…-mi padre está tocando la puerta por cuarta vez durante el día, ayer en la tarde fueron dos-Hum…el chico Cullen quiere hablar contigo-mi padre me habla a través de la puerta, no lo quiero ver, seguro los padres de Edward se enteraron de lo que hizo y lo mandaron a venir.

-Papá dile que se valla!-le grito fuerte, lo más fuerte que puedo con la esperanza de que me escuche desde el piso de abajo y se largue de una vez por todas

-Bella…-mi padre sin saber lo que ocurrió trata de hacer que hable con Edward, es la quinta vez que me he bañado, quiero vomitar al recordarlo.

-Dile que se valla a su casa y me deje en paz de una maldita vez!-grito con toda mi fuerza, mi voz sale ronca por tanto llorar, de aseguro el me escucho, siento a mi padre suspirar y bajar las escaleras una por una con sus pesadas botas, luego hay silencio, lloro a mas no poder, mis ojos están totalmente hinchados y mi nariz roja, pañuelos están rebalsando el papelero de mi habitación, me siento en la ventana abrazándome a mis rodillas, no puedo creer lo que hizo, no puedo creer que me haya entregado a alguien que ni siquiera me ama…no puedo creer que no haya esperado al indicado, me siento sucia…fue todo tan rápido que yo…

-Isabella!-escucho a Edward gritar, mi ventana esta frente a la ventana de la habitación de el en su casa, lo miro, el ve mis ojos enrojecidos y forma una perfecta 'o' con su boca, se tira el cabello-Isabella, necesito explicarte, déjame hablar contigo por favor…lo siento…-La mitad de su cuerpo está por fuer a de la ventana, lo miro por última vez-Bella…lo que te dije era verdad yo…-no quiero escucharlo, tampoco quiero responderle, siento que serían palabras perdidas, cierro la ventana mientras escucho que me grita, no logro saber qué es lo que dice ni tampoco me interesa, le pongo seguro a la ventana y luego paso la cortina, me subo a mi cama y tapo mis oídos con las almohadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum…me demore un poquito en subirlo xD<strong>

…**Aún no hay LEMMON pero ya aparecerán…**

**Un pequeño EPOV por petición de: ****BeautyWhite**

…**sé que fue pequeñito el EPOV, pero si ponía más se sabría mucho de lo que Edward piensa, y debe mantener algunas cosillas en el anonimato jejeje…**

**En el otro capítulo Bella empezara su nueva vida…**

**Saludos! las quiero!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos Leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	5. Nueva vida

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen**) Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^.^**

**ACTUALIZACIION! ESPERO LES GUUSTE! \****^.^/**

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

><p>✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕<p>

_**Hay un pasado que se fue para siempre, pero hay un futuro que todavía es nuestro…-F.W. Robertsoh**_

**BPOV**

Nunca le explique a mi padre que fue lo que ocurrió ese día. Recuerdo que esa semana no asistí a clases, quedaban unos cuantos días pero yo no tenía valor de levantarme, mi cuerpo pesaba y por las noches tenia pesadillas, mi padre ya no me venía a buscar diciendo que Edward me buscaba, no sé si habría venido más, o solo mi padre no quería decírmelo.

No salí de casa, ni de mi habitación durante tres semanas, supongo que eso basto para que mi padre se diera cuenta que algo debía hacer por mí, me di cuenta que él siempre se estuvo preocupando de mi alrededor aunque yo no lo notaba, era su manera de quererme, era un hombre silencioso como yo, no creo que lidiar con una adolecente hormonal y depresiva como me encontraba ahora lo ayudaría. Una tarde entro a mi habitación sugiriéndome que fuera vivir con mi tía Sue, era una mujer de 50 años y viuda, nunca pudo tener hijos, supongo que fue lo que más la alegro cuando me vio llegar a Seattle ese día, le gustaba vestir a la moda y a su edad podríamos decir que se veía incluso mucho más joven que yo, me inicio en el arte del maquillaje ya que nunca lo hice y no tenía la experiencia, como cambiar mis anteojos por lentes de contacto, y lo más importante, me enseño lo segura que podía estar de mi misma.

Una tarde cuando accedí a salir a una de sus reuniones con sus amigas conocí al hijo de Emily Black Clearwater, Jacob Black quien tenía 18 al igual que yo. Su amistad me ayudo a combatir mi depresión, le conté el motivo de ella, le confiaba todo, sé que no debería mostrarme así otra vez, pero Jacob me daba el cariño y amistad que muy pocas veces recibí.

A pesar de no haber vuelto a Forks, las llamadas a mi padre era diarias, y en vacaciones él venía a visitarme, y le agradecía en silencio que no tocara el tema de Edward, sabía que había pasado un año de eso pero aun las heridas quemaban como fuego.

Tuve una pequeña relación con Jacob de un año, pero sabíamos que lo nuestro era solo amistad y así nos quedamos, como amigos.

Nos abrasamos rompiendo en risas cuando supimos que iríamos a la misma universidad. Ese fue otro gran cambio para mí, conocí a dos chicas que se volvieron mis mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Rosalie era soltera al igual que yo, pero Alice tenía su eterno novio Jasper que a pesar de eso conocí muy poco.

Rosalie se graduó en derecho, Jacob fue publicista, Alice fotógrafa, y yo en medicina

**2010, Chicago, 7 años más tarde…**

**BPOV **(25 años)

-Mi helado es de Vainilla y el tuyo?-Jacob esta junto a mi paseando en el parque, nos dirigimos a una banca bajo un árbol frondoso.

-Hum…fresa-sonrió, él se acerca a mí y le da una probada a mi helado. Las fresas siguen siendo mi sabor favorito

-Mmm…está muy rico, ¿quieres del mío?-abro mi boca y le doy una probada, el frio entra por mi boca, sonrió, esta rico, veo que él me sonríe y me doy cuenta que mi nariz se ha ensuciado con el helado.

-Ahora pareces un gatito-él se ríe quitando el helado de mi nariz, enfermo, no escuchaba que me dijeran eso desde…

-Bella estas bien?-me mira y asiento

-Solo fue un mareo-doy otra probada a mi helado, el sabor frio invade mis papilas.

-Alguna vez has tomado granizado* sin parar hasta que tu cerebro se congela-me dice riendo

-No…pero…-le sonrió de vuelta, él me toma de la mano y corremos a la heladería de en frente, me siento como una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras, soy feliz, Jacob es como mi hermano, el me hacer ser feliz.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨

Un flash me aturde, Alice sostiene su cámara frente a mí, cierro mis ojos pero aun veo lucecitas de colores.

-Es necesario que siempre cargues tu cámara Alice?-Rosalie le saca de entre las manos su cámara, comienza a ver las fotografías

-Soy fotógrafa, es lo que hago, captar el momento exacto- sonreímos por su forma de mover las manos, como si le diera al botón de la cámara, tomo la carta de comida

-Es que aquí no venden otra cosa que no sean pastas?-arrugo el ceño, las pastas ya no me agradan, menos los ravioles.

-Humm…no lo sé, pero podemos preguntarle al mesero-me guiña un ojo, sé que está intentando ligar con él, algo típico aunque estemos en un restaurant, y tenga novio.

-Hey James!-el chico rubio se acerca a nosotras, me está mirando mientras avanza a nuestra mesa, Alice me vuelve a guiñar un ojo disimuladamente. No estaba intentando ligar con él, estaba intentando que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Qué se les ofrece chicas?-el chico es guapo, tiene lindos dientes.

-James…veras-Alice le sonríe coquetona-a mi amiga Bella-me indica y me sonrojo-no le gustan las pastas, tienes algo diferente para ella?-James me inspecciona con la mirada, me sonríe con lujuria

-Algo debo encontrara para una mujer tan hermosa-me sonríe y se va.

-Oh!, Alice, deja de intentar hacerme pareja-le digo con mi mejor cara de enfadada

-Qué?, acaso Jacob se molestara?-se burla, entrecierro los ojos

-Somos amigos Alice, nada más-la vez un millón que se lo repito

-Pues él no te quiere solo como una amiga-lo sé, pero no respondo, segundos después estaba con un plato de ostiones frente a mi

-A eso se le llama eficiencia-Alice me lanza una servilleta-lo dejaste loco Bellita-rodo los ojos

-No me llames así!-arrugo el ceño

-Sabias que los mariscos son afrodisiacos?, este chico te dejara su número antes de que te vallas, te lo juro-me rio y como un poco

-Santa madre!-Rosalie por fin habla, eso es bueno, ya pensaba que había desaparecido sumida mirando fotografías-Alice!, quien es el sexy de la foto?-me acerco a mirar igual que Alice, hay un hombre musculoso con un traje negro, tiene el cabello oscuro y sostiene una copa en la mano, está acompañado por un hombre mayor.

-Quien?, él?-apunta al hombre mayor riendo, Rosalie la pulveriza con la mirada

-Claro que no!, a él-apunta al chico nuevamente

-Ah…él es Emmet McCarthy- Rosalie mira embobada al sujeto de la foto

-Cómo es que lo conoces y yo no!-Rosalie hace un puchero

-Por qué el año pasado las invite a la fiesta de exposición en la que participe y ustedes no quisieron asistir-escucho a Rosalie maldecir-Conocí a muchas personas…Ah!, Rosalie, que bueno que encontraste esta foto, me recordaste de la invitación

-Invitación?, a dónde?-Rosalie levanta una ceja

-Invitación a la exposición de este año…-Rosalie abre sus ojos azules como platos

-Dime que estará ese bombón ahí, y me tendrás en la fiesta a la hora puntual-Alice se ríe, fue fácil conseguir que asistiera esta vez

-Sip, estará él y su socio, son primos, ambos muy sexys-levanta sus cejas sugestivamente dándonos miradas cómplices-el año anterior solo asistió Emmett, su primo no pudo ya que tenía otros asuntos que arreglar…estaba pensando en presentártelo Bella-Rosalie aplaude saltando en su lugar

-Hey!, yo no necesito novio-frunzo el ceño

-Nadie ha hablado de novios…solo presentártelo-

-Claro Bella, hace bien conocer personas nuevas-Rosalie me mira con esa maldita sonrisa malvada, a veces pienso que ellas conspiran en mi contra

-No quiero y punto-me cruzo de brazos

-Enserio?, piensas quedarte soltera a tus 25 años?, en un pequeño departamento, comiendo comida para uno, y con cinco gatos para siempre?-ahí va de nuevo la palabra gato-te quedaras así?...hace cuanto que no lo haces?-oh no!, mis mejillas se incendian cuando me doy cuenta a lo que se refiere, ella lo ha dicho muy fuerte y el 25% de la clientela y el personal son hombres, y todos han escuchado, y me están mirando…

-Alice, no era necesario hablar de mi intimidad en público, si quieres traigo un megáfono para que lo repitas y así se entera la gente que pasa por fuera-le susurro con sarcasmo, pero lo único que gane con su comentario fueron a dos chicos que se acercaron darme su tarjeta, y que James me dejara su número telefónico cuando pedimos la cuenta.

-Entonces iras?-Alice me pregunta mientras subimos las tres al taxi, yo niego

-Vamos Bells, debes ir, así me ayudaras a ver el paisaje masculino de la fiesta-me da un codacito mientras me giña un ojo

-Claro que no!, saben que no lo necesito, y saben perfectamente por que!-Sí, ellas conocen mi historia, ellas incluso me ayudaron a salir de mi depresión

-Bella ya es hora de que olvides lo que ese mal nacido hizo…-Alice pone una mano sobre la mía, por suerte no sabe el nombre del que me hizo esto, o Alice ya lo hubiera asesinado-Aremos esto vale?, te pondrás algo lindo, tacones, te aremos algo lindo en el cabello y conocerás a ese alguien especial-sonríe con suficiencia

-No quiero, me opongo rotundamente-me cruzo de brazos

-Pero acaso no estarás cuando Alice consiga su nuevo triunfo?-Rosalie se une a Alice y ataca, miro a Alice hacer un puchero

-Es que yo…-me vuelve a mirar con cara de corderito a medio morir, maldita forma de hacerme caer, siempre termino accediendo-Okey, iré-las dos saltan a mi lado, el taxista nos mira por el espejo como si estuviéramos locas-Cuando es?-pregunto

-El sábado a las ocho- grandioso, solo quedan dos días por que este ya no cuenta ¿no?-Y no pueden faltar-recalca y ambas asentimos.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕

* * *

><p><strong>Granizado*: Es hielo raspado con jarabe de sabor, es muy frió pero muuuuy rico!<strong>

**Hum… un pequeño Capitulo para hablar de la nueva vida de Bella…**

**¿Emmett McCarthy?...¿Que pasara en esa fiesta?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett con…?**

…**Quizás Bella conozca a alguien especial….**

**Tratare de actualizar más pronto xD**

**Reviews?**

**Nos Leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	6. La Fiesta

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen**) Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^.^**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN**

**Como siempre espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨<p>

**BPOV**

Día jueves, estoy terminando mis últimas horas de trabajo en el hospital, pasa tan rápido que no me doy cuenta cuando ya estoy en casa alistándome para esta noche. Saldremos a un Pub o algo así con las chicas y Jacob.

-Jacob por que no aceleras esto!-Rosalie está gritando desde el asiento trasero, dice que necesita liberar estrés así que nos dirigimos lo más rápido que podemos, arriesgándonos a una multa por velocidad.

-Rosalie, si lo hago más nos sacaran una infracción!-Jacob trata de lidiar con ella

-Ya relájate, quizás sea tu última noche de soltera-Alice se ríe, no entiendo que es lo lindo de encontrar un hombre en un lugar así, la mitad esta ebrio y los demás…los demás no tienen caso.

-Llegamos!-la primera en bajar del vehículo es Rosalie, se acomoda su blusa y jeans, mientras la seguimos y nos adentramos en el pub, el ambiente tiene humo espeso, se supone que ya no se puede fumar en lugares cerrados pero todos están muy metidos en lo suyo como para respetarlo, nos vamos a una mesa redonda en una esquina, Alice pide unos mojitos, pero Rosalie no lo acepta por que saca a tirones a Jacob a bailar, él no se quiere salir de mi lado, pero ella logra tirarlo hacia la pista.

-Las luces me están mareando Alice-le digo intentando hacerme oír por sobre el nivel de la música

-Ya se te va a pasar, iré por Lagoona Blue*, quieres probarla?-asiento mientras ella desaparece a comprarla, un instante después ella dejaba frente a mí un vaso con liquido azul, me lo bebo todo, el sabor dulce se siente bien. Después de varios tipos de alcohol diferentes y que mi cabeza da vueltas aparece Jacob frente a mí, sufro de risa contagiosa luego de decir que Rosalie no lo dejo respirar y tuve que escapar.

-Bella, deberías dejar de beber-Jacob toma mi brazo, entrecierro los ojos para poder verlo mejor, mi cerebro no funciona bien.

-Déjame…Alice esta ordenando más-Alice a pesar de que lleva más que yo aún se mantiene en pie, aunque todos saben que cuando bebo más de la cuenta mi personalidad cambia automáticamente, aparte no tengo nada de durabilidad, creo que es la tercera vez que me embriago así

-Bella, ya basta, es mucho por hoy-Rosalie que apareció de no se adonde arrebatándome mi baso

-Debo ir al baño, Rose acompáñame-Alice tira del brazo a Rose, aprovecho para volver a tomar mi baso que aun esta hasta la mitad

-Ya déjalo Bella-no quiero, él tiene más fuerza que yo y al arrebatármelo cae al piso, el líquido cae al piso, hago una mueca

-Deja de tratarme como una hermana pequeña!, tengo 25 años y se cuidarme sola!-le grito y me abro paso entre las personas que bailan desenfrenadamente, me acerco a la barra, me empujan en varias ocasiones pero logro mantenerme en pie, llamo al barman y le pido una margarita, pongo mi mejor voz de sobria o se rehusara, me la entrega y le doy una largo trago, siento que alguien está observándome, entrecierro los ojos y busco entre las personas, al otro lado de la barra hay un hombre, tiene la camisa celeste desabotonada y la corbata suelta, sostiene en su mano un vaso con…¿Whisky?, supongo, me encuentra mirándolo y sonríe, su sonrisa es extrañamente torcida, me recuerda a alguien pero mi cerebro ya no pasa información, su pelo esta despeinado, entrecierro más lo ojos, parezco una psicópata, pero me parece mucho que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero aun no logro saber dónde, las luces del lugar hacen que se vean mechones de su cabello rojizos, se levanta y viene hacia mí, _Oh Dios!_, le doy otro trago a mi…que era?, así, margarita, él está a unos pasos de mí, me recorre una extraña sensación, mi estómago arde, y no por el alcohol precisamente, algo que no sentía hace años, mi cabeza da vueltas, mi estómago arde, mi piel se vuelve de gallina, repentinamente siento calor, respiro hondo, él se acerca más, a paso seguro, está sonriendo, yo quizás también pueda ir a…

-Bella ya nos vamos, deja eso ahí-Jacob me quita el vaso de las mano y le paga la cuenta, me vuelvo a mirar al chico que venía hacia mí pero ya no está, Jacob ha roto mi ensoñación, creo que alcohol a echo estragos en mí, me afirmo de su brazo riendo tontamente, nos abrimos paso entre las persona y salimos de ahí, afuera nos están esperando Alice y Rosalie, creo que estoy muy mal por la forma en que me está viendo.

-Isabella, definitivamente no deberías beber más, el alcohol y tú no son buenos amigos-Alice está sujetándome mientras me lleva al baño para meter mi cepillo de dientes en la boca, Rosalie no deja entrar a Jacob y esta para en la puerta con mi pijama, lavo mi cara aturdida y me llevan ambas a la cama.

-Si te sientes mal solo llámame quieres?-Jacob esta parado al final de mi cama mirándome, Alice está sentada junto a mí, Rosalie me da una aspirina y un vaso con agua, me lo tomo y vuelvo a meterme bajo el cobertor, se despiden para luego sentir el click de la puerta al cerrarse, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

La luz entra por mi ventana, las paredes blancas hacen que la luz entre con más intensidad y que choque en mis ojos, me remuevo incomoda, mi cuerpo esta adolorido, es como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio por horas, me duelen los hombros, las piernas, los brazos, todo, me siento en mi cama y miro a mi alrededor, mi cabeza da vueltas y duele, recuerdo haber ido al Pub con los chicos y luego el alcohol, luego se fueron y…me levante a las cinco de la mañana para ir a vomitar…so fue total y únicamente asqueroso

A tientas me voy al baño, luego me meto en mi ropa de deporte. Es más fácil pasar una resaca luego de beber así. Voy a la cocina y preparo una sal de frutas, mi estómago es un infierno y quiero detenerlo, escucho el celular zona y ciento mi cabeza explotar.

-Hola-pongo mi teléfono en mi oído

-Bella soy yo, Alice, ¿Cómo has amanecido?-dice riéndose, siento que habla más fuerte que lo normal, alejo el celular de mi oído

-Me duele la cabeza, solo no grites tanto-le pido, le suplico, espero me entienda

-No puedo creer que no resistas nada, siempre que bebes más de una copa terminas así-se ríe-bueno pero lo principal de mi llamada era para otra cosa, prepárate, en 10 minutos pasare por ti

-Qué?!, no Alice, espera…!-no me dejo terminar para variar, corto antes y me atrapo.

.

En un día entero, con mi cara de zombi, mi cuerpo dolorido y mi cabeza estallando, paseamos por diferentes tiendas y el centro comercial completo, Rosalie y Alice se habían confabulado en mi contra para llevarme a la peluquería y escoger el par de tacones y el vestido perfecto, tendré que entrenar para ir con unos tacones de doce centímetros.

.

.

Me bajo del vehículo de Alice con tacones de doce centímetros color negro y un vestido del mismo color que muestra más de mis piernas de lo que me gustaría, pero con un hermoso escote de corazon.**(N/A: Link del vestido en mi perfil)**. Camino a la fiesta, me remuevo incomoda en el vestido, almenos ayer me dejaron la noche para poder descansar de mi dolor de cabeza, pero ahora no me podía escapar, estaba atrapada en frente de ese gran salón de eventos y Alice y Rosalie junto a mí. Debería mantener mi coordinación al máximo para no caer, si había mejorado bastante desde que estaba en el instituto, pero los tacones de este tamaño no eran para nada mi fuerte.

-Buenas noches-nos acercamos saludando a un grupo de personas, el lugar es gigantesco y de color blanco, sobre él hay una gran lámpara colgante en forma de lágrimas, las paredes están cubiertas de cuadros con fotografías ampliadas, bajo cada una de ellas, hay un pequeño rectángulo plateado que dice el nombre de cada artista que tomó la fotografía, hay una multitud de personas y hasta ahora no he logrado memorizar ningún nombre de las personas con las que hablado. Entre tantas personas me siento importante, antes todos se alejaban de mí y ahora…ahora soy alguien.

-Vamos por algo para beber. Rosalie tira de mi brazo y me lleva a donde están ubicadas las mesas del coctel, no estoy segura si deba probar aun el alcohol pero me arriesgare, tomo un vaso de champagne.

-Y Alice?-pregunto buscándola con la vista, gracias a la multitud no logro encontrarla,

-Fue a hablar con unas personas…espero que venga pronto, me dijo que me presentaría a Emmett. Le da un sorbo a su copa

-Por qué sigues tan encaprichada con Emmet McCarthy?

-No es encaprichamiento, solo quiero conocerlo y ver que más pasa-suspira

-Como sabes que se comportara bien contigo y no como un cretino que solo quiere utilizarte- _Hug!, creo que me explaye demasiado y en realidad eso me lo estoy diciendo a mí misma_, Rosalie me da una mirada sin expresión

-No lo sé Isabella…solo quiero conocerlo, y ya está!, es solo eso, quizás podrías hacer lo mismo y conocer a alguien hoy evitando recordar al canalla ese- _Oh no!, justo en el blanco_

-Yo hum…-no sé qué responder, quizás ella tiene razón, la mayoría de las personas a esta edad tienen una vida romántica estable y yo…yo no he tenido novio desde que experimente con Jacob, aunque nunca lo hicimos…

-Rosalie, Bella, vengan les quiero presentar a Alguien-Alice aparece cono materializada en al aire entre la multitud y nos arrastra a un lugar entre las personas, estamos en una esquinado donde exponen cuadros con fotografías, por lo visto son de Alice, hay dos hombre, están viendo las fotografías, las estudian lentamente, puedo ver que el más grande se gira, aunque el más alto sigue mirando las otras sin voltearse como si no ocurriera nada a su alrededor.

**RPOV**

Oh Dios…Frente a mi estaba parado el hombre más guapo de toda mi estúpida existencia, tenía el cabello negro y su sonrisa…Haaa!, qué decir de su sonrisa, repentinamente sentí calor, la sonrisa se me planta en los labios mientras lo miro, esta bronceado y sexy, sus ojos azules me miran directamente y siento que me sonrojo por primera vez, miro su boca y ha…me pregunto cómo sabrá su boca en…

-Emmett McCarthy, ella es Isabella Swan- él se da vuelta y la saluda tomando su mano, ella responde…ahora es mi turno!, sonrío como boba

-Rosalie, él es Emmett-Alice sonríe pícaramente mientras toma a Bella y se van de ahí, seguro irá a presentarle a su socio.

-Un gusto-toma mi mano y no la sacude, se la lleva a los labios enviando una corriente eléctrica que recorre mi espalda

-El gusto es mío-le sonrío, es hora de sacar mi atributos

-Que hace una mujer tan guapa como tú en este evento-sonríe-¿puedo tutearte cierto?-asiento desenfrenadamente, este tipo es…mmm…Oh Dios!-¿Eres una de las modelos?

-No… esto no es lo mío, yo soy abogada-le sonrió llevando la copa que tenía entre mis manos a mis labios-solo estaba acompañando a mi amiga a su exposición

-Hum, ya veo, deberías darme tu tarjeta, quizás podría meterme intencionalmente en algún problema y llamarte-¿está coqueteándome?, pues bien, si asi quiere...

-Claro, no hay problema-le sonrío

-Aceptarías ir a cenar un día conmigo para hablar en más privacidad?-toma la tarjeta de mis manos y yo tomo la que él me extiende

-Por qué no?, solo llámame-le guiño un ojo

**BPOV**

Mientras Alice tira de mi brazo veo como Rosalie y Emmett conversan alegremente, nos estamos acercando al hombre que aun esta de espaldas con su atención puesta en los cuadros, de pronto siento una extraña y familiar sensación de ardor en el estómago, mis manos están sudando y el aire se atasca en mis pulmones, tengo la sensación de que debo salir de ahí, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí que…

-…Isabella, te presento al gerente de Masen Ltda., el señor Edward Cullen…-_se voltea y el suelo se desvanece bajo mis pies…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨

* * *

><p><strong>Lagoona Blue: Cóctel de color azul con alcohol-Muy rico por cierto jeje<strong>

**\(Pequeña actualización)/**

…**Sí, me demore bastante…(T .T) xD**

…**Pero aquí el capítulo donde todo empezara de nuevo en la vida de nuestra pobre Bella…JumJum**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos Leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	7. Tu otra vez

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER (**que creo al guapo de Edward Cullen**) Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^.^**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

* * *

><p>✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕<p>

**BPOV**

-…Isabella, te presento al gerente de Masen Ltda., el señor Edward Cullen…-_se voltea y el suelo se desvanece bajo mis pies…_

-Edward Cullen, le presento a Isabella Swan- Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla, lo miro tragar ruidosamente, hable la boca como un pez sin decir palabra alguna, esta aturdido observándome, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba repetidas veces. Odio que se viera tan hermoso como siempre, siento un dolor en el pecho, como si lo atravesaran con un puñal, retrocedo. El lleva un traje gris oscuro, sus ojos verdes están brillantes por el reflejo de la iluminación del lugar, su cabello cobrizo aun lo usa desordenado, sus facciones siguen igual de perfectas que como lo recordaba, ahora tiene la mandíbula más definida, dejo a tras lo infantil de su rostro, saco mi mirada de sus ojos y veo sus labios detenidamente.

**Flash-Back**

_-Bella...puedo…?-asiento y él se sube sobre mi reclinando el asiento, tiemblo otra vez al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos están por todas partes-Te Amo…_

**Fin Flash-Back**

Oh!, malditos labios!, recuerdo lo suave que eran, recuerdo como se unían a los míos perfectamente, recuerdo como avanzaban por mi cuello…como si me leyera el pensamiento saca su hábil lengua y los humedece, lentamente muy lentamente para mi gusto.

-Un gusto señor Cullen-extiendo mi mano, el pestañea repetidas veces, sé que ahora soy distinta, he madurado, no soy la niñita tonta y carente de cariño que era antes, con la que él jugó, ahora he cambiado, en cuerpo y alma, tengo curvas, mis medidas son perfectas, me desarrolle bien. La suavidad de su gran mano abarca la pequeña mía, recuerdo esta noche en el restaurant cuando tomo mi mano, apretó los dientes.

-Un gusto señorita Swan-sacude mi mano una vez, el calor de su mano hace que mi estómago arda y que algo extraño recorra mi espina dorsal. Intento quitar su mano de la mía, no la suelta, está apretándola pero no fuerte, no me está lastimando, lo miro a los ojos sin expresión alguna apretando mis dientes aún más, tiro de mi mano y me libero, lleva las suyas a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sigue con esa estúpida costumbre.

-Este año sacaran una revista, ¿no es así señor Cullen?-Alice pregunta mirándonos a ambos, me calmo, sé que le estoy tirando dagas con los ojos, él solo me mira con cara de niño bueno.

-Felicidades Señor Cullen-le sonrío con sarcasmo, hasta ahora he logrado hacerlo ver como si nada me afectara estar ante él, pero los temblores en mi cuerpo aun no cesan.

-Bueno…yo iré por una copa, ¿alguien quiere?-Alice nos mira a ambos esperando respuesta

-Te acompaño-y me desaparezco del frente de ese hombre.

-Que sucede Bella?-tomo una copa y la bebo hasta el fondo

-Nada, solo no me siento bien-tomo otra pero ahora la bebo más despacio

-Dime que es lo que te está pasando, te noto muy extraña-me mira frunciendo el ceño

-Alice, no puedo estar aquí, enserio discúlpame, dile a Rosalie, me voy-le doy un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la salida

-Bella, si quieres llévate mi auto

-No, pero gracias…puedo tomar un taxi

-Claro que no!, llamare a Jacob, no quiero que te pase algo por pasearte sola por chicago-llama a Jacob sacando su celular, en menos de unos segundos me mira sonriendo

-Listo, vendrá ahora por ti

-Okey, gracias Alice, iré a esperarlo afuera-doy un paso despidiéndome con la mano.

Afuera esta frio, lamento el hecho de no traer chaqueta, podría esperar dentro, pero no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él…luego de unos momentos siento pasos detrás de mí, no le tomo importancia, froto mis brazos para evitar el frio…me volteo cuando siento algo deslizarse por mi hombros…una chaqueta.

-Deberías entrar, aquí afuera hace frio-él está mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes, solo lleva su camisa blanca, su cálida chaqueta envuelve mis hombros, su olor me envuelve…me la quito y se la entrego volviendo a sentir frio, pero no me importa, no quiero nada de él.

-Gracias pero así estoy bien…-me volteo mirando al frente, hacia la calle, él se acerca a mí y mira hacia la misma dirección, aun no se ha puesto su chaqueta, la tiene bajo su brazo.

-Humm…-carraspea-ha pasado mucho tiempo-pasa su mano por su desordenado cabello, sin querer tiemblo, no sé si es de frio o no, espero sea frio.

-Si…-con él a mi lado estoy flaqueando, necesito algo que beber, quizás así podre tener más confianza.

-Has…has cambiado-me mira, lo sé, he cambiado. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Uhum…tú también-me está mirando, solo espero que Jacob llegue pronto, _por favor…_

-Bella yo…-a si solo me llaman mis amigos, y él no es precisamente uno de ellos.

-Isabella-le corrijo

-Pensé que te gustaba Bella-lo escucho tragar

-Quizás, mi sobrenombre lo usan mis amigos, mi nombre es Isabella-digo cortante

-lo siento-tira del cabello de su nuca-yo…yo necesito hablar contigo

-Lo estás haciendo ahora ¿no?-me estoy comportando como la pero perra del mundo, pero él lo merece, no debo fiarme de su cara de niño bueno, sé que lo que paso fue hace años, pero me hirió, le resulto gracioso burlase de la chica a quien todos le hacían bullyng

-¡Si, pero quiero hablar de un tema completamente distinto y tú lo sabes!-ahí está el Edward que conozco, el que grita, demoró mucho esta vez en sacar las garras-La ultima no me dejaste explicarte y te comportaste como una cobarde y yo…-Levanto mi mano y golpeo su cara con toda la ira contenida, lo veo todo rojo, mis ojos están humedecidos.

-Edward Cullen, tú no eres ¡QUIEN! Para decirme cobarde, cobardía fue el hecho de burlarse en la cara de una niña que tu perfectamente sabias que tenía problemas en su casa y vida daría-él me está mirando con la boca abierta, una de sus manos está en su mejilla donde probablemente tenía mi mano marcada, mi labio temblaba, estoy llorando, lo apunto con mi dedo clavándolo en su duro pecho repetidas veces casi sin fuerzas, sé que alguien nos puede ver, no me importa-Todos se burlaban de mí, sufría en mi casa y en el instituto, ¿sabes cuantas veces quise morirme?, ¿sabes que lo que tú me hacías era lo que más dolía?-Ya no tengo fuerzas, estoy llorando audiblemente, el solo se limita a mirarme…mis rodillas están cediendo, voy a caer en cualquier momento- nadie siquiera una vez se interesó en mí, ¿nunca pensaste en lo que yo pude sentir?, nunca…claro que no!, tu solo pensaste lo mismo que los demás. Sabes, yo siempre pensé que eras distinto, tenía fe que lo que tú me decías era cierto…me defraudaste y me dolió, ¡tú solo te aprovechaste de mi sin importar lo que yo sentía!, ¡te odio!, y me odio a mí por creerte!-quiero golpear su pecho con ambas manos, pero ya no tengo fuerzas, voy a caer al piso, me preparo para caer, hace años no me sentía así, solo cierro mis ojos y mis rodillas ceden…algo me sostiene apretadamente, me estaba abrazando, él está abrazándome a su cuerpo, me sentía segura pero no quería esto, quería salir del cálido de sus brazos, había liberado mi ira y era mi momento más vulnerable, ya no quiero más…

-Isabella no sabes cuánto he lamentado eso…no tengo pretextos, no pensé lo que fuese a ocurrir…-su voz era trémula, una de sus grandes manos acariciaban mis risos, lo saque de mí, lo empuje lejos donde esperaba que se quedara.

-Claro que no…eres un maldito mentiroso!-reconfortada y evitando lo sollozos quise largarme, Jacob no llegaba y ya no soportaba estar junto a Edward

-Bella, no todo fue mentira yo…-paso la mano por su cabello-mi plan no fue ese yo…

-Claro, a parte del 'plan' de acostarte conmigo había algo más?

-Isabella por favor…-me alcanzo dándome vuelta por mi brazo, me miro por un segundo y me abrazo a su cuerpo, quería sacarlo otra vez de mi pero ya no tenía valor-Perdóname…-tomo mi nuca, su dulce aliento chocaba en mi cara, embriagándome- pero lo que dije fue verdad…no mentí en eso-sus labios están cerca a los míos, mi respiración se corta, no me puedo mover, me tiene atrapada, una mano sujeta mi nuca mientras la otra descansa en mi cintura…sus suaves labios están en contacto a los míos, su boca se mueve despacio…tiemblo entre sus brazos…no tengo escapatoria…su lengua está jugando en mis labios, no quiero hacer caso al impulso de responderlo, no quiero…pero muevo levemente mis labios, no tenía escapatoria, no quería sentir…su sabor y olor está en todos lados formando un ardor en mi estómago que no puedo controlar.

¡Jacob!, su vehículo se ve en la calle, me separo de él corriendo hasta la calle al momento en que el vehículo se detiene

-Isabella!-Edward grita tras de mí, yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en alejarme de él, correr y correr, Jacob baja de auto y me abrazo a él.

-Bella, que te sucede?-el me abraza, con los ojos humedecidos busco a Edward, él está parado a unos metros sin moverse

-Jacob, llévame a casa, quiero salir de aquí-le suplico mojando su chaqueta con mis lágrimas, no sé si estoy temblando pero Jacob se quita la chaqueta y me cubre, hace que entre al auto en el asiento trasero, el me saca de ahí, caigo dormida.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeña actualización! Espero les agrade<strong>

**Reviews?**

**Nos Leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


End file.
